


And the omega wore the pants...

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Erectile Dysfunction, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Not Cheating, Omega Jensen, Spanking, Top Jensen, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: Jensen was ecstatic to be FINALLY mated to the alpha of his dreams. It was just that on his wedding night, he discovered that his Alpha had a slight problem...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ereynolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereynolds/gifts).



**_And the omega wore the pants..._**

****  
Chapter-1

  
Jensen peered shyly at his new husband: at over six-feet, he was considered ‘large’ for an omega, but he felt positively tiny next to his alpha... and the thought that his alpha was a man’s man, tall and strong and drop-dead gorgeous on top of that made him only more eager to give himself over to his mate completely.  
  
He had known he would be married to Jared almost  _before_  he knew what the word ‘married’ meant... but then he had always liked the younger boy whenever their families visited each other over the holidays and felt no resentment towards his parents for deciding his fate before he was even potty-trained... He had harboured doubts when he’d figured out that  _traditionally_  the alpha was older than the omega, and in a moment of brash bravery, managed to send Jared an email with his concerns. The young alpha had asked for some time to respond, citing an upcoming sports event and Jensen had been sure that Jared was just formulating the best way to let him down easily. ... And then the reply had finally arrived and Jared had explained in careful detail why Jensen’s age didn’t bother him.  ... Jensen had felt warmth bloom in his chest as he’d read the mail and fallen a little in love with the alpha.  
  
Overcoming the six-foot mark vertically had made him the cause of ridicule at school and that Christmas when the Padaleckis’ had visited, Jensen had carefully peered at Jared from across the table and realized that the alpha was not even five-five. Heart sinking, he had voiced his concern in his next mail. Though Jared’s reply had been prompt this time, it had not been as confident as his previous response and Jensen had worried... till he came upon the last line where Jared had asked him if  _Jensen_  would find it hard to accept an alpha shorter than himself.  
  
 The question had brought him up short and made him realize that the alpha too battled his own doubts about their liaison. Feeling slightly better, he had responded to the best of his ability, trying to soothe the young alpha’s worry and assure him that Jensen cared more about character/spirit than physical stature. Apparently it had worked because Jared had answered immediately, thanking him and gently pointing out that while he might not be tall himself, he was still in his early teens and both his father and brother were well over six feet three in height.  
  
Jensen blushed as he thought about how right that thirteen year old boy had been in his predictions because now Jared towered over him at six –five. His flush deepened as his eyes trailed over his husband’s suit-clad form and he realized just how much he liked the effects of his mate’s last two growth spurts.  
\---  
“Hey,”  
  
The deep rumbling voice drew him out of his thoughts and Jensen’s eyes flew up to meet his mates, cheeks heating up instantly at the desire he saw there.  
  
“Hey,” He managed to whisper, his own voice soft and hesitant-  _like a proper omega’s should be._  
  
The alpha smiled softly at him and Jensen felt his hole clench instinctively, blushing more as the scent of aroused omega filtered into the room.  
  
“So...” Jared trailed off uncertainly and Jensen found himself watching him, drinking in all six-feet five inches of pure muscle that made him weak at the knees.  
  
“Can’t believe you are finally mine...” Jared confessed after an awkward pause; flushing an appealing pink as the words left his lips.  
  
“Me neither...” Jensen admitted, “I thought the rituals would never end.”  
  
Jared laughed and Jensen found he rather liked the sound of his mate’s laughter. “Yeah, omegas do get the short end of the stick for the rituals...”  
  
Jensen smiled, looking down demurely.  
  
_A ‘Traditional mating’ like theirs meant a whole host of rituals for the intended pair to go through before they were declared mated and while most of it was fun and games- a chance for the friends and family to get to know-_ and welcome _\- their newest member, the numerous tasks the omega was charged with were slightly daunting._ Jensen was rather pleased with himself for managing to accomplish everything with almost ‘textbook perfection’ as his Beta-in-law had declared, but it was unbecoming of an omega to gloat and he struggled to keep his pride under wraps.  
  
“Do- do you want to wait or-?” Jared asked haltingly.  _Everyone knew what a newly mated couple got up to, but Jensen found himself falling in love with his mate all over again at the tacit offer to take it as slow as Jensen needed._  
  
“I’m willing if you are.”  
  
“Oh,” Jared seemed stunned at his forwardness, “Wow... umm... okay then...”  
  
Jensen blushed.  
  
The books and movies always showed the couple kissing and so eager for each other that clothes were literally  _torn_  off each other in their haste to get to the skin underneath...  _Reality,_  Jensen found; was a whole other ball-game. He watched mutely as Jared struggled with his tie and yanked it off before undoing his jacket. He licked his lips at the faint outline of his alpha’s muscular torso underneath his shirt and found his eyes jerking up to meet his mate’s eyes at Jared’s voice.  
  
“Uh... aren’t you going to-?”  
  
“Huh?” Jensen asked, not comprehending at first before the proverbial light-bulb lit, “Oh, uhm... yes. Of course, sorry.”  
  
He hastened to strip off his own layers, his fingers feeling thick and unwieldy as they struggled with the knot of his own tie.  
  
“Hey... sshhh.... _relax,_ ” Jared caught his hands, tipping his head down to press a chaste kiss against his forehead, “There’s no hurry, alright? Take all the time you need.”  
  
Jensen smiled at the reassurance, blushing crimson from the simple contact and taking a few deep breaths to help centre himself. This time, the tie came off easily and didn’t pose a problem. He kept his eyes lowered and worked diligently at ridding himself of the rest of his clothes till he was standing in his birthday suit, hands twitching to cover himself from his alpha’s appreciative gaze.  
  
Heat flared when he met the tip-tilted hazel gaze, and slowly lowered his eyes over the other’s form-  _finally bare and all his to fawn over-_  and froze when his eyes landed between his mate’s legs. Ice chilled his veins as he took in a gasping breath, realizing with dawning horror that the he had only imagined the heat and desire in his alpha’s eyes, because the reality was completely different.  
  
“I’m sorry you don’t find me pleasing, Al-Alpha...” Jensen whispered, the words feeling like glass shards in his throat as he forced himself to accept his shame.  _He should have known this was too good to be true._  “I-I-... I’ll speak to my father and ask him to return my asking price. I-” A sob broke free as he turned away, trying futilely to cover his own nude frame, “I-I’m sorry, Jared. I-I... I am so sorry...”  
  
“Hey-hey-hey...” The alpha’s voice washed over him as warm hands captured him and pulled him snug against the alpha’s front, “What’s wrong? What happened, Jen?  _Please..._ Tell me so that I can do something about it...”  
  
Jensen clenched his eyes shut, his heart breaking at his mate’s kindness, “It’s okay, Ja-Jared... You don’t have to-to lie. I know that you do not desire me... and-and-and I hope you find someone you lik-”  
  
“What’re you talking about?!” Jared demanded, shaking him lightly and turning him so that they were face to face.  
  
“Ja-Jared...” His voice broke on his mate’s name.  
  
“I want you, Jensen... whatever makes you think that I don-” The alpha froze mid-word, staring down at himself in horror. His voice when he spoke next was soft and terrified, “Jensen... what-what’s wrong with me?”  
  
The omega looked up at the alpha, “Maybe you just don’t-”  
  
“NO!” Jared protested, “I find you very  _very_  attractive... Hell, I’ve been dreaming about claiming you since I was sixteen... I don’t- I don’t understand...”  
  
“Hey... sshhh.... c’mon,” Jensen soothed, taking charge of the situation as he felt his alpha crumble, “Sometimes you need a little more than just  _looking_ , maybe?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
The abject dejection in his mate’s face gave him the courage to speak bravely, “Kiss me, Jared.”  
  
The alpha complied, his inexperience making their noses bump awkwardly and Jensen pulled away to chuckle softly.  _It wasn’t like he was more experienced and they never showed this part in the movies..._  He tilted his head up again and moved slowly as he pressed his lips against the younger man’s carefully, taking care so that he didn’t repeat Jared’s mistake. It was nice, he thought objectively; Jared’s lips were soft and almost reminded him of his stuffed pig...  _but wasn’t something more supposed to happen here?_  
  
They stood awkwardly for a minute, lips pressed against each other before pulling back and staring at each other.  
  
“Did it work?” Jensen asked softly, hands fisting and releasing awkwardly at his sides.  
  
They both looked down at the reminder and frowned at the soft thing nestled between Jared’s legs. Jensen’s own member, by contrast, was pink and flushed.  
  
“Uhm... sorry,” The omega demurred.  
  
“Hey, don’t be,” Jared comforted, “I mean...  _you’re_  the one having the  _normal_  reaction here.”  
  
Jensen smiled tentatively at the assurance, “Are you sure we’re doing it right?”  
  
Jared hesitated, “I don’t know... uhm... it looks different in the movies, doesn’t it?”  
  
Jensen nodded, brows furrowed in bafflement about just  _what_  they were doing  _‘wrong’_.  
  
“What if we try opening our mouths?” Jared asked, “Collins once said he had slipped his tongue into this beta’s mouth he was dating... maybe... maybe that’s what we’re supposed to do?”  
  
Jensen shrugged, at a loss for other alternatives, “We can always try.”  
  
“O-kay... so uh- whose tongue and whose mouth-?”  
  
Jensen blushed, “I don’t think I can put my tongue in your mouth...”  
  
Jared smiled hesitantly as he nodded his understanding and leaned forward again, pressing their lips together and licking at the seam of Jensen’s lips tentatively. The omega opened without protest, granting ingress and the kiss heated up almost instantly; Jared’s hands settling on his mate’s back of their own volition and tugging him closer. Jensen hesitantly rested his left palm on Jared’s bicep for balance and Jared pulled back to smile at his gorgeous mate, “It’s okay. You can touch me too,”  
  
The omega blushed at the invitation but obligingly put his hands on the alpha, winding his right hand through the thick, leonine locks at Jared’s nape ( _the way he had been itching to since the minute they were married_ ) while his left gripped Jared’s opposite shoulder. By the time they pulled apart, both had dilated pupils and were breathing hard... but  _Jared Jr._  was still acting shy.  
  
“Jensen...?” Jared questioned softly, peering down at himself in dismay.  
  
The omega’s heart clenched at the subdued note of panic in his mate’s voice and he pulled the younger man flush against himself. “Hey, sshhh... it’s alright, Jared.... it... I guess it happens. You’re stressed and exhausted... maybe what you need is a good night’s sleep.”  
  
Morose eyes-  _now more blue than hazel_ \- regarded him sadly, “I- I promise I want you, Jensen.  _Really..._  I don’t know what’s wrong with my body but I want you, okay?”  
  
The omega smiled and pulled the alpha down to press a chaste-  _reassuring-_  kiss on his forehead, “I believe you,”  
  
Jared smiled hesitantly, “I-I’m so sorry...”  
  
Jensen just shook his head and guided the alpha to bed, curling in close as he drew the blankets over them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short update for now... :-)

Chapter-2  
  
Jared grew increasingly desperate over the next few days as they tried everything from natural, edible aphrodisiacs (: Red wine and chocolates that they both enjoyed but which didn’t help in the slightest;  Avocados which Jared mocked for being ‘ _rabbit-_ food’ but ate because his mate had prepared them for him; the Honey-covered bananas had Jared Jr. twitching with interest initially as he watched Jensen mouth at the syrup coating them before he devoured them- and the thought of those teeth near his dangly bits was enough for Jr. to lose all interest; the Oysters had Jensen wrinkling his nose up in disgust  whilst the extra-strong coffee had them both too wired to sleep and they ended up playing monopoly the whole night through, only retiring in the wee hours of the morning...).  
  
 Next on the list were ‘herbal oils’ supposedly imported from the far-east to rouse Jared Jr. ... and while Jared enjoyed the feel of his mate’s capable hands on him, the oils themselves had no effect. One night, in a fit of bravery; Jensen even tried jerking them off together in hopes of garnering a response but to no avail. On another memorable occasion, Jensen-  _who had once confessed that the he found the thought of blowing someone repulsive-_  even went down on him, but apart from a few interested twitches  _Jared jr._  remained resolutely uninterested.  
  
Even worse than the embarrassment, in Jared’s opinion; was his inability to satisfy his gorgeous husband. Jensen never said anything, but he was a  _normal_  twenty-something year old red-blooded male and Jared’s uhm...  _problem_  left him hanging and unsatisfied every night.  
  
Their families, blissfully unaware of the situation, found their secretive whispered conversations ‘sweet’ and ‘adorable’ and a host of other cutesy adjectives... Jensen blushed (like a  _proper_  omega  _should_ ) at their friendly teasing every time and Jared found himself falling deeper in love with the amazing green-eyed beauty when Jensen never betrayed Jared’s little ‘problem’ to them.  
  
It was breakfast and Jared had just dunked an oreo in his glass of milk when Jensen appeared, fresh from his shower. The omega was dressed in a pale blue shirt which clung to his torso in all the right places and a pair of khaki pants showed off the perfect curve of his butt. Jared felt his throat dry as he watched the veritable  _vision_  that was his husband and jumped when the soggy half of the cookie broke off and landed in his tumbler of milk with a little splash.  
  
“Kind of like you, isn’t it Jared?” The omega laughed suddenly, sounding nearly hysterical as he doubled over cackling, shoulders shaking with the force of his amusement. He straightened after a moment, wiping tears of laughter as his eyes bored into Jared, “All  _limp_  and  _worthless_...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone out there willing to help me design a cover for this story??? I have some images and ideas in mind but I'm *terrible* at photoshop. _So_...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is un-beta-ed...  
> Also, it's way past midnight in this corner of the world and I'm barely keeping my eyes open. Please forgive the errors and be kind enough to point them out to me so that I can make edits. :-)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3-

 

“All _limp_ and _worthless_...”

The words seemed to echo around his the room as everyone stopped doing whatever they were, to look between Jensen and him.

 

Jared froze at the cruel words, eyes rapidly flicking to his parents and siblings and their spouses... he bit back a whimper as he stared at Jensen in horror, “Jen...?”

But his husband’s eyes were no longer warm and comforting like he knew them to be... these eyes were cold and unforgiving as they bore into his in blatant challenge; the plush lips tilted up in a cruel smirk, “What? Cat got your tongue, _bitch_?”

Jared felt his chest constrict as he stared at those mocking lips. He bit back the sobs that wanted to escape and hunched low in his seat as Jensen’s family appeared, Alpha Ackles carrying a plastic bag which he passed to his son. Jensen reached inside the bag and drew back his hand to reveal a bundle of currency notes which he tossed to Jared.

“Here! Take this and let me go. It’s my asking price that you gave my father...”

Alpha Ackles nodded, stepping forward and dropping the bag on the table in front of Jared, “Given _you_ are the one with the problem, we shouldn’t have to return it; but money means less than my son’s happiness. So take it!”

“Jared?”

He stared blankly at Jensen, feeling tears leak from the corners of his eyes as his heart shattered at the betrayal.

“Jared?”

He could only stare at that pitiless gaze, throat too dry to speak.

“ _Jared?!_ ” And this time the voice sounded different somehow, “Jared, wake up!”

Jared gasped, sitting up all at once and staring wide-eyed at his omega. His omega, who looked worried and whose gentle hands indicated care... there was no sign of the cold, green eyed person from Jared’s nightmare and Jared gradually relaxed as he realized that _that_ was all it had been: a nightmare. _But how long would it take for Jensen to finally snap and for his nightmare to turn into reality?_

“I- I’ve brought us an apartment. It’s not too far, or big... well, it’s just a starter house... but- but it’s ours. And-and-and I was waiting to get it properly furnished and ready for living before telling you this, but I think you deserve to have a say in what kind of home we have, so... uhm... I’ll give you the money, alright? Just- just decorate it however you want-”

“Jared...” Jensen interrupted, hands smoothing down his sides as he wordlessly tried to soothe the trembles shaking Jared, “What brought this on?”

“Nothing... just, I thought-... I should have asked your opinion on the house itself, shouldn’t I?” He asked morosely.

“Jared? Look at me, alright?” Jensen told him in a soft but firm voice.

He obeyed helplessly, his heart picking it’s pace once again as he registered just how _beautiful_ his omega was, even like this: sleep rumpled and dressed in a worn teeshirt and pants.

“Now tell me what’s bothering you- _No,_ it’s obviously not _nothing_ , or you wouldn’t wake up crying and whimpering like someone had broken your favourite toy. ... nor would you be muttering promises to gift me a house that I could decorate the way _I_ wanted at-” he glanced at the glowing green letters on the table clock and continued, “three-seventeen in the morning. So don’t insult my intelligence by treating me like an idiot and _tell me,”_

Jared lowered his eyes at the rebuke, “I’m sorry.”

Jensen sighed and threw his arms around the alpha, tugging him closer till the man could rest his head against Jensen’s chest. He then leaned back slowly till his back was supported by the headboard, the alpha still curled up against him- more like a little boy than the muscle bound six feet and then some guy he was. “It’s fine, alpha... but I’m your mate and I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“You should, “

Jensen frowned, fingers scratching gently at Jared’s scalp in an effort to soothe the distraught man, “Alpha... _Jared,_ you need to stop, okay? What- what you have is actually not as much of an issue as you seem to think-”

“No?” Jared demanded, sitting up belligerently, “You’re telling me you don’t want kids? That you’re okay with staying a virgin all your life?!”

“No,” The omega sighed, “No, I’m not saying that... but having you panic about it is not helping anyone either, is it? I mean... yes, its... well, it’s a bit of a problem. Is it embarrassing? _Definitely!_  Is it so bad that I need to leave you? No. _Absolutely not!”_

“But-”

“Look, you’re a _good man... a good alpha, Jared._ And I prize those things about you. And- and I can tell that you genuinely care for me-” He argued as he guided the man back into his embrace.

Jared blushed but didn’t deny it; docilely allowing himself to be steered back into his mate’s comforting arms.

“And I’ve thought of myself as yours since you asked me what my favourite dish was back in your freshman years, just so you could learn to cook it for me... I mean... man, _who does that?_ And if you think for one minute that I do not know how lucky I am to have you; then you’re mistaken... and this-?”- _careful fingers dropped in the cotton-covered space between Jared’s thighs in a fleeting caress before  coming up to cup his face_ \- “this _isn’t_ an issue for me. “

Jared blinked back tears, “Thank you,”

Jensen smiled and scooted closer, “I love you, Jared.”

Jared felt a sob catch in his throat and swallowed it down, “I know. Doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t have a say in how we decorate our home.”

“We’ll do it together.” The omega countered, “Because it’s not just going to be my home, it’ll be _our_ home, alpha.”

 

A week later Jared returned from work flushed and pulled Jensen along by the hand with him as he disappeared into their room. There was much cheer and catcalls that followed the pair, but Jared resolutely ignored them: he needed to share this with Jensen _right now._

“What?” His husband hissed; eyes shining as he watched him shut the doors behind them.

Jared offered a small smile as he hurriedly opened his bag and pulled out a DVD.

Jensen raised an eyebrow but accepted the disc set, dropping it like it scalded him as he saw the title, “Jared! That- that’s ...”

“Porn, Yes.” The alpha answered.

The omega shot a scandalized look at his mate.

Jared grinned, “Met Collins today. He asked if I was ‘ _widening your horizons’..._  and _gifted_ these discs.”

Jensen chuckled, couldn’t help it. “ _Seriously?!_  Your friend thinks you should be showing me _adult-sex-videos?”_

 _“Say it, Jen._ Not like there are any kids in here...” Jared teased, loving the pink staining his mate’s cheeks as he picked it back up.

“ _Porn,”_ Jensen whispered and immediately hid his face against the curve of Jared’s bicep bulge.

Jared grinned and shrugged, curling his arm around his mate’s waist, “I figured _why not?!”_

Jensen shook his head, laughing as he half-heartedly tried to free himself  from his husband’s hold: “You’re incorrigible!”

“Well, you’re there to keep me on the straight and the narrow...” Jared returned as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Jensen just laughed and went back to help his beta-in-law with dinner preparations, earning good-natured teasing from everybody about his flushed cheeks and kiss-bitten lips.

 

The porn didn’t help _Jared Jr_.

But it made Jensen laugh and blush and Jared continued bringing back discs every week for them to watch together. They engaged in long make-out sessions and mapped out each other’s bodies endlessly as they mouthed bad dialogue from the films and life got a little easier. And then Jared brought back _that video._

 

“I’m not doing it,” Jensen refused; eyes wide and horrified at the mere suggestion.

“Oh c’mon, it s not _that_ bad...” Jared wheedled.

“ _Not bad?!”_ Jared whisper-shouted, careful to keep his voice lowered so that no one overheard them. “Jared you’re asking me to...”

“Dominate me, _yeah.”_ Jared finished.

“Are you crazy?!”

“Why does it bother you so much?”

“How can it _not_ bother you?” Jensen demanded, “You’re asking me to disrespect my alpha!”

“Not disrespect, no” Jared soothed, “I’m asking you to take care of your alpha...”

“By doing- doing _that!”_ The omega gestured wildly.

Jared shrugged.

“You’ll hate me-”

“I could _never ever_ hate you, Sweetheart. I _love_ you.”

“You _want_ to hate me...” Jensen accused, and then bit his lip as he realized the absurdity of the statement.

Jared sighed as he pulled in the smaller man, “I _promise_ that I only want us both to feel good, okay? It’s not a big deal...”

Jensen peered up at his husband uncertainly. “You won’t hate me for-... if I-?”

“I won’t hate you,” Jared repeated, miming crossing his heart the way they had as kids.

“You promise?”

Jared nodded, reassuring, “We can stop anytime you want... I just want us to _try...”_

“Okay,” Jensen whispered, licking his lips. Then louder, “Okay, I’ll do it. Just not here, okay? In our own home ... _please?_ ”

Jared smiled, “Okay.”

 

A month later, Jared found himself waiting impatiently for the guests to the house-warming party to leave so that he could have Jensen all to himself. He pulled off his clothes in hurried motions till he was naked and on his back, staring expectantly at his wide-eyed husband. “So, how do you want to do this?”

Jensen’s eyes dropped curiously towards his bared groin once before the omega quickly averted his gaze, meeting his eyes once again. “You... I- I don’t understand...”

Jared frowned impatiently, shivering slightly as the air-conditioner chilled his skin.  He stared up at his blushing husband and grinned cheekily, stretching to show off his body as enticingly as he knew how. “You said you would take me once we moved to our house... Well, we’re here. So...?”

Jensen turned even redder, if possible; his tongue snaking out to lick at his suddenly dry lips absently. Jared tracked the motion as he flexed slightly, wordlessly trying to convince Jensen to penetrate him.

“I know I said that I would... that we would-” the omega trailed off, his bobbing adam’s apple giving away his nervousness, “But not- Not immediately!”

“Y’know, you shouldn’t be doing it if you can’t even say it, Sweetheart.” Jared teased.

Jensen brightened inexplicably at that, “Right! Exactly... so give me some time, okay?”

Jared started to frown before he realized what he’d just said and then he was smacking his forehead theatrically.

“You don’t want to wait?” The omega enquired in a timid voice, wringing his hands apprehensively.

Jared peeked from between his fingers and realized he needed to comfort his husband before the gorgeous omega grew any more frantic. He held out a welcoming hand and was gratified when his mate placed his slightly smaller hand in Jared’s large palms without hesitation. He gave a slight tug and caught the omega when he tumbled forward at the unexpected yank.

He pressed his lips to his husband’s forehead and gathered the smaller man in his arms, “I can wait. ... I’ll wait forever for you if you want me to, Jen. ... It’s just...”

“What?” Guileless green eyes stared back at him questioningly.

“Well, like all horny bastards I sort of wanted to christen every horizontal surface in our new home with you?... Given my uhm... _issue_ , that’s sort of not really in the cards for us though... So I’d thought you would want to, you know? See if the other way works...”

 “I’d like that too. I think.” Jensen smiled; eyes soft at his confession, “But what you’re asking me... Jared, I- I don’t think its right, y’know? There’s no harm in it and for those that do it- good for them.  ... But I was raised to always-” He trailed off uncomfortably.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay? Its just something I thought might work. And frankly, I find the thought of you making me bend to your will quite hot. It’s my personal opinion though. You know I’d never force you into anything, right?”

“I was raised never to reject anything without trying it at least once.” Jensen countered primly, “Besides that video was... well, I liked it too. But I always thought I’d be the one to bend over once we were married, you know? So I just need a little time to wrap my head around the thought of making you tak-” He trailed off, cheeks flaming.

“Take as much time as you need.” Jared assured. “Not like I’m going anywhere.”

 

Only, Jared found himself growing more impatient by the day till one day a little less than three weeks in their new house; he decided to take things in his own hands and hurry them along. Jensen was clearly reluctant to dominate him because the omega thought it would be something that would grate on Jared’s alpha pride. So the obvious solution was to show his husband how much Jared enjoyed being told what to do. With that thought in mind (and with Collin’s questionable help), he brought back a streetwalker to their house, timing it so that Jensen was bound to walk in on them when he returned from the shelter he was volunteering at. Haggling over the price was finished laughably quickly given how nervous Jared was about the _services_ he was about to request, and then he was pulling his pants and boxers down to bare his butt to this stranger that reeked of stale cigarette smoke and liquor. He gathered the pillows spread artfully on the bed and lay down, awkwardly pushing a handful under him to raise his hips to best effect and then simply waited.

The first hit, when it came was hard and unexpected, drawing a surprised yelp from him, but before he had time to protest or comment, the second blow was falling and the third and the fourth and so on. The streetwalker’s hands had none of the soft warmth of Jensen’s and they _hurt,_ but Jared endured, muffling his shouts into the pillow as his butt was pummelled. After a dozen blows, he was starting to forget why he was doing this and simply begging and apologising to the one hurting him. Another dozen hits and all Jared knew was the inescapable pain of his rear. His voice had grown hoarse and he knew he deserved the punishment. He had been unable to provide his gorgeous husband with a mate worthy of him and he deserved this beating because of it.

“I’m sorry, Jensen” he sniffled, just lying there and taking the punishment. His mind was floating away as his skin burnt hotter with every blow that fell upon it and he hoped that if he took his punishment he might deserve Jensen’s forgiveness.

“Jen,” He whimpered, wishing his husband was there to hold his hands even if he didn’t deserve the omega’s consideration.

“Jared?!”

The loud call had him opening his eyes and he could only blink sluggishly, a smile blooming automatically on his lips because his prayers had been answered- _Jensen was here!_

“ _What on earth is happening here?!_ ” The omega demanded loudly, eyes wide as anger and horror warred for dominance in the viridian irises.

Jared blinked, opening his mouth to tell his beautiful husband that it was all okay, that Jared had accepted his punishment when another line of fire lit his skin.

“Stop!” The omega thundered, and this time Jared could see that the anger had clearly won the fight.

Jared wanted to say that he wasn’t doing anything, but then realised that his husband’s gaze was not on him- it was only then he remembered the streetwalker.

_The streetwalker he had brought to their house and allowed into their bedroom!_

Oh. No wonder Jensen sounded angry.

He tried to get up but his limbs refused to cooperate. He watched blearily as the hooker hastily gathered their things and rushed out. It was only then that Jensen turned to look at him and the devastation in those green eyes blew him away.

He had messed up big time.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my friend @ereynolds, on her birthday. Happy birthday, dear. Hope you have a fantastic day. Don't have a whole tale for you, but here's an update on one of my stories... Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter-4**

Jared was violently sick as the magnitude of his error sank in, unable to keep from spewing his insides till he was safely in the confines of the bathroom. Having Jensen return from shutting and locking the door after the hooker ( _Jeez, he didn’t even bother to find out their name!_ ) and clean his sick (because he was already back before the porcelain-god, his insides doing their best to upend everything inside them), made him feel about two feet tall.

He wanted nothing more than to cower away, but his beloved mate was too nice a person to leave him alone when he was unwell... and consequently they spent five miserable weeks after the incident. Jensen never brought it up, but it obviously bothered the sweet omega given how the man had taken to sleeping as far away from him as possible while staying on the same bed. There were no words of recrimination or hate or even simple anger but all the same it was some of the worst time of Jared’s life. Jensen’s normally sparkling eyes had lost their vibrancy and every time their eyes met (which was – _thankfully-_ rare, since neither of them were quite up to facing the other yet), he was uncomfortably reminded of the cruel eyed Jensen from his nightmares. He found himself wondering how long it would take for the exhaustion and hurt that he could see in his mate’s eyes to morph into the hate from his nightmare...

It didn’t help matters either that for two weeks straight he was nauseous and battling a migraine from hell. He had lost his appetite and felt listless; wanting to do nothing but curl away from the world and sleep. He would like it if Jensen forgot about him completely at this point... unfortunately for him, his mate not only remembered him, but figured out what was making him sick (drop something or the other... whatever the hell it meant) and nursed him back to health like an overbearing nurse who refuses to take no for an answer. He would have liked the gentle hands and sincere concern if he couldn’t see how much it cost the omega to lavish such care on him after his betrayal.

Eventually, five weeks to the day since he brought a hooker to their bed, Jared got down on his knees at dinner and begged for forgiveness.

“There is nothing to forgive,” Jensen argued. “You are entitled to take whoever you want to bed, Alpha. It’s not your fault that I do not excite you sexually.”

Jared’s eyes widened, “You cannot seriously believe that crap, Jensen!”

“It’s the truth. As alpha, it is in your right to ta-”

“I love you,” Jared interrupted, deciding to lay all his cards on the table, “I only brought that streetwalker home because I wanted to make you jealous. ... and maybe a tiny bit angry. I wanted you to see that I wouldn’t mind some _discipline...”_

“Yeah, right.” Jensen scoffed.

“Okay, what do I have to do to win you back? Tell me and I’ll do anything.” He bargained in desperation.

“Anything?” Green eyes narrowed in a calculating stare.

“Anything,” Jared promised.

“I want you to accompany me somewhere,”

“Anywhere,” He agreed without hesitation, happy to be given this opportunity.

 

 

“Jensen...” Jared’s voice was small as the omega took him to a doctor’s office. He had promised he would accompany his mate wherever he wanted and did not want to break that promise but he had never expected to be brought to the doctor’s chambers either.

“Ssshhh... it’s okay.” The omega whispered soothingly, his hand curling over Jared’s bony knee comfortingly. “The appointment is in my name, Jared... so no one’s going to know, okay? Trust me. And Dr. Collins is _really_ good. And look, there are other alphas here too. No one is going to suspect anything. I promise.”

Jared nodded. He hated being here, but he couldn’t deny Jensen anything that made him look so peaceful.

“Look, you don’t even have to say anything, okay? I’ll do the talking.”

Jared nodded nervously.

“Here,” Jensen grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers and bringing it to his flat stomach. “Lean closer,” He whispered. “Everyone’s gonna assume we’re here for me.”

Jared found his lips tilting up into a smile at this fresh evidence of his mate’s caring nature, nuzzling into his mate’s shoulder and trying to calm his pounding heart as they waited to be called.

True  to his promise, Jensen explained the situation to the doctor and Jared found himself on the steel examination bed with a curtain drown over his hips to give him a modicum of privacy as the doctor poked and prodded at his genitals. Jensen stood by his head, cradling his trembling hands and muttering soothing words of apology and courage.

Once done, the doctor gave them a minute’s privacy as he went to shed his gloves and Jared hurriedly pulled up his pants, not wanting to bare his shame to the room anymore than was necessary.

  
“Well?” Jensen asked once the blue-eyed doctor returned from disposing the gloves after washing his hands and resumed his seat behind the imposing desk.

“Physically he appears completely normal.” The doctor began, and then turned to Jared. “But, did you suffer any injury to your groin?”

Jared shook his head, while his gangly limbs had turned on him many a time; he had never injured his genitalia.

“No, wait... what about that time that you got hit during soccer?”

Jared remembered the event Jensen was speaking about- but shook his head after a moment’s consideration. “That was months ago!”

“It need not have been recent.” The doctor interrupted. “Tell me about this injury.”

“Seven months,” Jensen spoke up, counting something off on his fingertips. He looked up as he absently nodded to himself, confirming his calculations in his head, “It was seven and a half months ago,”

“Well, I uh...it was a friendly game between the neighbourhood kids. I was their coach and I uh... I took a ball to my ‘nads.” Jared mumbled, shrugging casually even as his cheeks reddened in embarrassment due to the topic of discussion.

“Right. I assume you played a lot of sports growing up?”

“Uh... yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“So... was this the first time you got an injury like that?”

Jared’s cheeks were red as he mutely shook his head.

“But let me guess, usually you were wearing protective gear because you were a player yourself,” The doctor continued astutely.

Jared nodded again.

“Right. And unfortunately for you, this time when you got hit by the ball... you weren’t wearing any protection, were you?”

“Ummm... Yeah, I mean, I was their coach.” He shrugged.

“Right. Okay... One last question... Were you erect at the time?”

Jared turned a bright crimson at the question.

Jensen, who had come down with his family for some last minute wedding preparations at the time; had come out to watch the little ones play. _His_ team had just scored and the omega had leaned over the waist-level fence separating the audience from the teams and kissed him soundly in congratulations before retreating to his seat because ... He shook his head to clear the memories. His injury, right. ... It was just that he didn’t remember much about the ball hitting him- his memory more focussed on the scorching  kiss from the boy he would marry in a few weeks time... while not their first, it was the first time Jensen had made any declaration in public and Jared was spacey from all his blood heading downwards. He remembered doubling over from the worst pain in his life as the ball hit him just as he was about to summon his nerves and ask for a repeat.  He shrugged, hoping he wouldn’t have to respond verbally.

“Right.” The doctor nodded, steeple-ing his fingers as he repeated what the Ackles-Padalecki  couple were quickly discovering to be his catch-phrase. “From what I can guess, some nerves got damaged by the hit. Did you get yourself checked out after the incident?”

“What? No!” Jared protested. “I mean... come-on... You expect me to _reveal_ myself to someone other than my spouse?”

“Right. Did you remember whether or not you achieved an erection after the incident?”

“I uh... We were getting hitched a week and half later so uh... I – uhm... I’d been achieving my pleasure in other ways.” He muttered. He hadn’t wanted to explore by himself at that point... Had wanted- nay, _needed_ Jensen next to him like he needed air.

“Right, I see.” The doctor murmured, “Can you tell me if there was any swelling or pain after you got hit?”

“Yeah,” Jared murmured.

“Hmm... right. You mentioned alternatives... So did- uhm... did these _alternatives_ give you pleasure?”

He shrugged uncomfortably, keenly aware of Jensen’s warmth as he sat quietly next to him, his husband’s eyes luminous as they bored into him at the unexpected confession.

“Right. So... uh... chances are the damage killed off some nerves. So the signals are not going as they should...”

“Is it treatable?” Jensen asked.

The doctor pursed his lips, “There are some experimental and surgical options that you might want to explore but if you ask me personally, I wouldn’t recommend any of them. I’m sorry.”

“Why not?” Jensen asked, eyes narrowed. He covertly squeezed his mate’s hand as he noticed the alpha turn milk white at the doctor’s pronouncement.

“Well, most of these are experimental drugs and there is no guarantee about their effectiveness or about their side-effects. ...”

“Okay, what about surgery?”

“Right, ummm... surgery, yeah.  Well, yeah, that’s an option. You’ll need to get in touch with a neurosurgeon for the procedure. As well as _urologists_ ,  _nephrologists_ and _alphandrologist_ _s_. It might work. Who knows? But like I said, it’s a delicate region with a complex physiology. If anything goes wrong, he could be crippled for life or turn incontinent or impotent or... hell, paralysis of the lower body could set in. Now, I’m not trying to scare you off, but I’ve known you for a long time, Jensen; and if you want my honest opinion, I’d say risking a surgery that complex, while you’re otherwise healthy? Yeah, fool’s errand. Besides, he did say he had found an alternative way to pleasure himself. Why not stick to what’s already tried and tested. And who knows, maybe the nerves will heal over time.”

They thanked the doctor for the diagnosis and left the clinic. Jared didn’t remember leaving Dr. Collins or their ride home. He felt like the earth had fallen away from under his feet at the pronouncement. He wasn’t sure _how_ he had managed to leave the doctor’s office and return home; but he must have, because the next thing he was aware of was sobbing unrestrainedly as Jensen cradled him. It was the first time Jensen had touched him voluntarily (as opposed to the obligatory care-taking he had done while he had been sick and their hand-holding at the clinic) since he brought a prostitute to their bed and Jared felt fresh tears leave his eyes as he thought of the reason that had led to Jensen forgiving him. A tiny part of him reminded that he didn’t want anyone’s pity.

“I- I’m sow-owrry,” He hiccupped into Jensen’s neck, feeling too wretched to do anything about his damaged pride. “I-I-I’ll speak to Da-ad... he’ll draw u-up t-the pay-papers... I’m so sorry, Jensen.”

“Why’re you apologising, Jay?” The omega enquired. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Kiddo. This wasn’t your fault, ‘kay? And if you think I’m gonna leave you for a stupid reason like this, you’re sorely mistaken.”

“But I- I can’t...”

“I don’t care,” Jensen interrupted in a no-arguments voice.  “Besides, like you said... we can try it your way.”

Jared’s eyes widened. “You mean it?”

Jensen’s smile was enigmatic as he pulled Jared closer, “Yes.”

His hands went to his shirt’s buttons automatically and he glanced up quizzically as warm fingers wrapped over his hand to stop them.

“Not like this,”

“But-”

“Look, you got some really bad news today, Jared. And I don’t want you to do anything till you are sure about it... it’ll feel like taking advantage of you and... yeah. Not something I want.”

“I’ve been asking you to try this since before we moved to this house, Jensen... so while I understand that it is not something-”

“I want it!” Jensen interrupted, and then clapped a hand over his mouth, cheeks turning pink as he stared up at his alpha.

Jared gently tugged the hand away so that he could regard his mate’s face, “You want it?”

A shy pink tongue came out to lick hesitantly over plump lips as green eyes regarded him apprehensively, “Yes?”

Jared laughed, “Are you asking me?”

Jensen turned even redder if that was possible, “No. I mean yes. ... I mean...” He clenched his eyes shut as he confessed, “Yes, I want you like that.”

“Good,” Jared replied, voice equally soft so as to not burst this bubble they seemed to be in, “’cause I really need something positive right now, Sweetheart.”

Jensen nodded.

“Okay...” Jared breathed. “Let’s undress first. We’ll take it from there, okay?”

The omega nodded again, hurriedly taking off his clothes and Jared had to take a moment just to get over how gorgeous his husband was. Lightly freckled skin spread over a lithely muscular form and a proportionate penis that had Jared salivating. He had never tried anything because of how taboo it was, but he was alpha enough to privately admit that the thought of getting his mouth on Jensen was vaguely arousing... and since what they were about to do was equally unheard of; he decided to give into his instincts. He dropped to his knees without preamble, one hand reaching out to land on the curve of Jensen’s hip. There was the sound of a low breathy moan and Jared smirked as he realized that it had come from his husband. Up close, Jensen’s size was a little more intimidating but Jared figured he had enough theoretical knowledge to pull this off without a hitch- _after all, how hard could it be?_

**Author's Note:**

> based on the following kink-meme prompt-  
> A/b/o world; alpha Jared, omega Jensen  
> \---  
> The Js have been raised in traditional, affluent households and promised to each-other by their families since childhood. They exchange innocent love-notes and gifts which make their families coo over how good they are for each other. Knowing they will marry/mate each other; neither ever tried for a relationship with anyone else and by the time they are in their twenties and their actual wedding rolls around, both are happy to finally get together.
> 
> Problem is, when they tried to consummate the marriage, Jared was unable to get hard. ... given that they were both inexperienced and fresh from the weeklong wedding festivities, they attributed it to ‘stress’... but when they tried again...and again... and again with the same results, they did some covert research and realized that Jared possibly suffered from erectile dysfunction.
> 
> Jared, horribly embarrassed to not satisfy his gorgeous husband sexually, began feeling increasingly hopeless: waking in cold sweat from nightmares where Jensen rejected him publicly and announced the reason for the rejection before both their families. Jensen, genuinely fond of his new mate, tried every trick he had ever heard of (and some he had originally laughed at) about arousing alphas in an effort to convince Jared that he was committed to him and that they were in this ‘together’. 
> 
> Their families found it adorable that they had grown so close so fast, even as the Js struggled with this extremely personal and sensitive problem. Eventually, going as far as to try watching ‘kinky’ porn (where an omega topped his alpha) while going at it... and it gave Jared an idea: if he couldn’t top his husband, his husband could top him!
> 
> Jensen, brought up traditionally- was uncertain about doing ‘that’ to an- to his alpha, but at Jared’s insistence did... and it wasn’t what either of them had imagined when they had gotten married, but it wasn’t bad either. 
> 
> Would love: details/instances about Jensen’s hesitation about sexually dominating his alpha, the Js experimenting/fumbling as Jared tried fingering Jensen. Jared’s mortification at how much he liked the feeling of Jensen inside him... their fumbling lies as they try to hide their unusual (and taboo?) bedroom dynamics and their progress as they each get more comfortable in their roles.


End file.
